Split dreams
__NOEDITSECTION__ Randomchance13's fanfic. Featuring Infinity and Sniper in alternate POVs. Please do not edit, what looks like an accidental misspelling may have actually been done on purpose Sniper will be in this font Fini in this one inspired by my 3 or 4 year old (at the time) step-cousin's random talking c: Tuesday, August 11th It's happening soon. The day I've (secretly) been waiting for. In 3 days, actually. I'm going to leave for a mission. I know Fini hates when I do this, especially when I don't tell her, but this one is top-secret. Nobody can know. That's what General said anyway, but he isn't the most honest dragon around, to be honest. I wonder how she'll react. I sure hope it won't be a negative reaction, although that's Fini for you, moping around SO MUCH. Chinook will definitely be mad though. Ha, I wish I could get Fini to take a picture of his face when he finds my "I'm gone on a deadly mission" note. Although that would mean I tell her... so many reasons to tell, but one to not. Welcome to my life. Too many DECISIONS. It does get quite annoying after a while though. Not that it wasn't annoying at first, or anything. I wonder if I'll ever have dragonets, and if they will have dragonets too. I wonder if I'll be alive to tell my grand-dragonets stories of my battles and missions when I'm retired. That would be so nice, but then again, I've been in quite a few close scrapes. This one is also supposedly quite dangerous, but psssh, IceWings aren't that hard to fight. Sure, they have frostbreath, sure, I don't have normal SkyWing powers, but who needs those anyway when you've got rifles and stuff like that? Oh whoops Fini's coming. Time to hide this journal in a better spot, pretty sure she found it last time... 8/11, TUESDaY WHY. WHY IN THE THREE MOPS OF PYRRHIa CaN'T SNIPER TELL ME aNYTHING??? SNIPER, I REaLLY HaTE YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU aRE JUST SO aNNOYING THaT I CaN'T HaNDLE YOU RIGHT NOW. MIND GETTING OUT OF MY LIFE FOR a BIT? THaNK YOU VERY MUCH, SINCE I SERIOUSLY DON'T WaNT TO SEE YOU. Wednesday, August 12th Fini was horrible today. Yelling at everything, even tiny bugs. What's up with her? She can't know... can she? Don't think I'll ask her anyway, not if she's in this kind of mood. But she'll find out soon enough. The day after tomorrow, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOOOOOOOOOO EXCITEDDDDD!!! Did I say that yet? Not too sure, but better safe than sorry! Actually, that's a contradiction, considering what I'm often doing... 13/11, thursday Sniper is being so secretive. But why??? Is she going off on one of her secret missions again that aLL OF PYRRHIa ENDS UP KNOWING aBOUT??? sometimes I really hate her. She's so annoying and never lets us know anything and worries Chinook for daYS. I don't like Chinook like a one year old dragonet, but an angry and worried SkyWing is never good. Never has been, never will, especially if that SkyWing is Chinook (but he and Sniper are the only ones I really know). Sniper looks like she has this great secret, she's been smiling all day. It's annoying me out of my mind, almost like she's found all my halloween candy that I've been waiting to eat all at once for the last 10 months (NO DO NOT EaT MY HaLLOWEEN CaNDY!!!) Wait. I hear rustling. SaVE THE CaaaaaaaaaaaaaNDYYYYYYYYYYYYY Thursday, August 13th Um... why did Fini just attack me yelling "YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT"? Friday, August 14th I leave today. 6 AM now and I'll be off in approximately half an hour to go to the station. Bags are packed. I wonder what Fini will say when she realizes I'm gone. 14/11, friday I knew it. I'm going to kill you when you get back 15/11, sunday To be honest, I don't even think I care anymore Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Randomchance13) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)